Cookies are used by servers throughout the world wide web to store information on a client computer. The client computer sends back the information in the cookie in requests to the server. As cookies can be used to store state information and other data, some web services require that a client in communication with the web server allow cookies. Using these cookies, a user can be tracked across various sites that refer to a particular technology. Accordingly, cookies may raise privacy concerns.